Deadly Rainbows Redux
by DarklyAura2011
Summary: This fanfic relates to a another fanfic but which one you will learn later in the story. It follows a Detective and his new partner as they hunt for a pyschotic killer they named "The butcher of cloudsdale" Has Grimdark/graphic scenes and swearing


**Chapter 1**

** The Butcher Of Cloudsdale**

My name is Detective Harry Gumshoe of the cloudsdale police department, i have been hunting for a killer we named the "The Butcher Of Cloudsdale". I have been trying to find any leads to the identity of this mysterious serial killer but the only ones we got so far is the killers MO and a few purple-coloured mane hairs we collected at one of the crime-scenes to go on. This all began with the murder of a middle aged Pegasus stallion named Thunder bolt, the first murder in nearly a 1000 years. Thunder bolt was a instructor at the flight school, i knew him from my childhood. He was strict mean stallion who often yelled and sometimes abused his students in other words he was a grade A jackass. He have been literally nailed to his table with rail spikes before he was brutally tortured and vivisected in his home, his intestines and organs were splattered all over the floor around him. No-one heard his screams cause his tongue was cut out as well, it was ghastly and horrifying sight. The crime scene guys came in and started looking for any evidence but only found a few mane hairs and that Thunder put up a fight, thunder was a well built Pegasus and buffed out like a strong-stallion, the butcher must have been pretty strong and agile to bring down a stallion like him. It only have been two days after the first murder for a another brutal murder to show up. It was the second murder in cloudsdale, like the first one the victim she was nailed to her table with rail spikes and brutally tortured before being murdered. Only thing was different was that her body was held open by hooked chains and the killer left a massage written on the floor in the victims blood. These murders have been the most brutal i ever seen in my whole career in the force, the killer had to have a lot of rage and hate to do the things to the ponies in those homes. It was after the second murder we soon discovered after some investigating that the two victims both worked at the flight school, meaning there will be more victims of the butcher.

Me and and my partner Lock down staked out by one of the judges cloud home, waiting and hoping that the butcher will make his or her move. After a few long hours of intense boredom we noticed that there was some movement in her home, we soon realized that there was a intruder in her home, the killer is making its move. I took the front door while my partner took the back door, with one hard kick with my hind legs i knocked the door open. I made my way though the judges house with my weapon drawn, i stepped into something wet and stick. I lifted my hoof to see what it was. To my horror it was blood, we were to late. I followed the blood and i soon spotted the body, she was nailed to the table like the others and was clearly dead, she had been brutally mutilated beyond recognition and her intestines had been tied around her neck. I suddenly heard a commotion coming from the back of the house and i quickly began to gallop to the source of the noise, it was lock down struggling with the killer wore a black hoodie, black pants and a pig mask. From what i could tell it was a mare and prob around in her late teens perhaps around 20 years or so old, i quickly galloped to help my partner but it was to late, the killer managed to get behind him which brought me to a quick stop and after a few moments of me and her staring at each other, i could almost see a smile under that leather pig mask before she slit his throat ear the ear to my shock and horror.

I was snapped from my shock when the killer rushed at me with the knife, i barely had time to react before she was on top of me. After a moment of struggling i kicked her off of me and attacked her back with my own weapon, she was amazingly agile. She was dodging every blow i made with my weapon, i made another swing aimed at her head but she dodged it and grabbed my arm before a loud crack was heard and hot shearing pain shot though my body, the bitch broke me arm! It didn't take long until i felt another sharp pain this time it was from my belly and i soon realized she stabbed me with the knife. She pulled the knife out before she thrust it back into my body, i fell to my legs before slumping to the floor. I was prob in shock cause i only felt cold and everything was getting dark and blurry, before i blacked out i saw the butcher just looking at me with those cold eyes under her pig mask, she was watching me die. Then everything went black.


End file.
